Beauty and the Beast, er, Homunculus
by wolfgirlthatlikescookies
Summary: She's a shy, selfless human. He's a greedy, possessive Homunculus. They're almost total opposites. But opposites attract, right? And then there's that prince.. I suck at choosing titles. Rated for language, violence, and possible future lemon(s) PAIRINGS: Mainly GreedxOcxLing Oc/Oc (same oc) and some Win/Ed Oc/Scar


**Yeah, so...I'm not too good with titles and summaries.. ._. but any who, I decided to post this story I'm writing on here because a few of my friends requested it soo...yeah...first chapter~ I'll see how things go. o3o**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, just my oc's~ c:**

"Well, would you look at that. Apparently Edward has been officially declared as a state alchemist…" Said a middle-aged woman with golden hair in a bit of surprise as she sets a newspaper on the kitchen table, catching the two children's attention.

"What? No way! That's amazing!.." The eleven year old girl said as her big blue-green eyes glowing in admiration. The older woman scoffs slightly. "Yeah...amazing.." She mutters a bit sarcastically as she turns her attention to the sink and starts to wash dishes.

The young boy who is currently sitting next to the younger pale-blonde haired girl, shook his head, his own jet black hair swaying in motion.

"Wow...so the squirt did it, huh?.." He says chuckling slightly and smirks as he scans the newspaper article with his navy blue eyes.

"Alaina, did you feed Pan already?" The woman said, snapping the girl out of her slight daze. "Yeah! He ate a lot! He must've been hungry! Right boy?" Alaina said happily as the black and white panda-dog pup yipped in response near her chair.

He was a chimera of a panda and a puppy that her father had experimented on, but the chimera had soon become ill from unknown reasons and was going to be put down until Alaina, at six years old, stepped in and took care of him.

That's what her father wanted her mother to believe anyways, but Alaina knew better..

But ever since then, he's become apart of their family.

"And did you finish packing?" The woman said as she glances slightly at her daughter.

Alaina frowned at this, her attitude totally changing.

"Yes...but…I don't understand why I can't just stay with Winry or with Yin and Rain! I'm sure Winry doesn't mind!" She then looks at Rain for help. "And Rain and I both asked his parents and-" "No. I already told you. You haven't seen your grandparents in a while and they want to see you." Her mother said firmly, then her voice softened as she looks back at the dishes she's washing. "I'm sorry….Hopefully this trip won't take too long and we'll be back in no time.." She says as the tan girl twiddles with her hair and looks down at the table quietly.

"No worries, okay? It's not like we're going anywhere." Rain said chuckling and ruffling Alaina's hair, making her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Her mother notices and smiles at this as she dries her hands with a small towel.

"Hon, there's been a slight change in plans. We have to leave early-" Started a tall and tan well-built man as he walking into the room, only to stop in his tracks as he notices his daughter, who was still blushing, and the young Xingese boy, glancing at them and analyzing them. Rain stiffens at the mans cold and red glare and scoots away from Alaina a little as a sweatdrop appears on his head a bit intimidated by the larger and protective male.

The man is then suddenly hit over the head with a pan, alarming the two children.

"Stop that! And what do you mean we have to leave early!?.." The blonde woman exclaimed as the half Ishvalan man clutches his head in pain and the children both sweatdrop.

"Damn it woman! And there is a problem with one of the chimeras so they want us there earlier.." His wife sighed and placed the pan on the counter as Alaina had a saddened look on her face. "I'm sorry hon...looks like we'll be leaving a little earlier than expected.." She said to her daughter softly, and sighing. "We'll have Kevin drop you off at the train station in the morning, then have your uncle will pick you up when you arrive in Dublith and take you too your grandparents house." Alaina's father said as he crossed his arms and his usual serious gaze softens some as he looks at her.

Alaina wanted to respond, but decided not to, and merely nodded. Arguing with them and retorting would be useless. See, she didn't exactly like the idea of her parents going away for so long..She barely sees them around anymore as it is.

It seems as though all they do nowadays is work..Although it's probably just a cover up because they haven't been getting along too well lately, and Alaina has noticed this.

Rain soon left, leaving Alaina to herself. She sighed as she finished packing her things, and thought about the days to come and her grandparents.

_'I wonder how they are...I do miss them...but..I'm going to miss all my friends...Winry...Yin...Rain…_

_Rain.._

_Should I tell him how i feel?_

_How DO I feel?'_

She thought to herself as her face heats up a little and she narrows her eyes slightly at these feelings that seem to build up inside of her. He was her best friend...almost like an older brother, as he is three years older than her. His family, the Longs, live and owns a small inn next door to her. It has a Xingese theme to it, as that is where their family migrated and originated from. Rain was always more in touch with his roots and customs, unlike his younger sister Yin, who seems to heavily dislike and defy them. It was funny how different the two siblings were from each other..She chuckles at the thought. But..they are good friends..and is the reason Alaina is so fascinated with the Xingese culture...and how she knows Alkahestry. Rain taught it to her, and boy, has it helped her and her family out ALOT. It also gave her more of a sense of worth, considering that the only other apparent talent she has is getting along and calming animals and people. Although her mother says it's more of a gift.

_'Rain says it's more of a gift too.._

_Arghh!'_

Her face heats up as her mind drifts to him again and sighs, soon dismissing her thoughts. She changes into her pajamas and flops on to her bed. The girl buries her face into her soft pillow and groans."Tomorrow's going to be a long day_…_" She sighs out loud to herself, soon falling asleep, unaware of the events that will soon take place.


End file.
